


Sweetheart, we live in a love song

by seven_07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chris is a dummy, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Seb is a sweetheart, but they are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_07/pseuds/seven_07
Summary: Seb gives his jacket to Chris one night,but what will happens when Chris found his Ipod and found a playlist named after him ?
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 37





	Sweetheart, we live in a love song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !   
> This is my first os so please, be gentle aha  
> My maternal language isn't english, so i'm sorry in advance for the errors.  
> Hope you'll like it ! Kudos and comments are always welcome :)

It's been a really tough day at work today, it's 1 AM when Chris finally lays in bed. But sleep doesn't come, he would be surprised if he doesn't already know the reason : Sebastian.  
The man drives him crazy, he's a sweetheart and Chris can't help himself with how he wish he could take the man away and hide him of the world, the big, mean world.  
Today was shit but Seb makes his day a little brighter, Chris is a dumbass so he forget his jacket and Seb, sunshine of his life, forces him to take his jacket instead, because he was WORRIED.  
And Chris thought that if Seb knew his little secret he wouldn't be so nice with him.  
Fuck, he even forgot to give him back his jacket, what an idiot !   
So, yeah, Chris feels disgusted because Seb have a girlfriend and Chris is mad in love with him.

A vibration draws him from his thoughts, it's his phone.  
And ironically it's a text from Seb :

« Hi Chris, did you see my Ipod ? You have my jacket so could you check ? (and don't worry it's nothing, it's just a jacket)   
I just wanted to know if i lost it or not :) »

An Ipod ? When thinking about it Chris remembers seeing Seb with headphones today...  
« Hi Seb, I'm sorry, I totally forgot ! I'll check that ! »

He goes to his living room and with no surprise he finds the ipod in the right pocket,   
so he texts Seb, saying that he have it and he will return the items tomorrow, apologizing again.  
He returns to bed with the Ipod in hand, he knows it's bad and it's an invasion of privacy but he just wants to know Seb better, it's just music right ?  
There is a lot of songs, some old songs and even some rap, the rap songs remind him of this pic of Seb at the gym, argh this pic makes him fucking thirsthy, whatever, he continues to scroll the songs. He falls on the playlists, and see multiple names : sport, cook, meditation and.. Chris... wait, did he just saw his fucking name ???  
The curiosity gets the best of him and he just opens the playlist without a second thought and boy... if the songs he sees doesn't warm his heart...   
There is several musics :   
I santo California - Tornero   
Dusk till dawn - Zayn feat Sia  
Perfect - Ed Sheeran  
Eighteen - One direction  
Ain't no sunshine – Bill Withers  
La vie en rose – Edith Piaf  
Put your head on my shoulder – Paul Anka   
Hotel California – The Beatles  
Can't help falling in love with you – Elvis Presley

And Chris isn't crazy right ? ALL these songs are love songs...  
Maybe Seb loves him ? Maybe he... no, no. Seb have a GIRLFRIEND and there is plenty others Chris in this world... Still... some songs make him think about Steve and Bucky...  
With these thoughts in mind he falls asleep...

Ok he's totally fine... nothing to stress about right ??? The little voice in his head whispers « Then why did you ignore Seb all day ? »  
And,yeah. Not his brightest moment but he's afraid... His hopes wont get down with his discovery of yesterday... A hand on his shoulder distracts him of his thoughts...  
« Chris ? Are you alright ? »   
Aaaand fuck him, it's Seb.  
« Oh, hi Seb, I'm fine thanks you aha, and you, how are you ? » Chris asks with a little smile that doesn't reach his eyes.  
« Really ? So why did you avoid me all day ? » Seb seems sad...  
« I havent - » And before Chris finish his sentence Seb cuts him   
« Don't lie to me Chris... you saw the playlist, did you..? »  
« I- yeah... I'm sorry, I know it's inadmissible... Just don't be mad Seb, okay ? »

But Seb doesn't seem mad at all, he looks... really sad with puppy eyes.  
« You really don't understand uh ? » he asks Chris with a dry laugh.  
« Understand what Seb ? I don't- » chris begans  
« It's named after YOU» yells Seb.  
« What ? But... I-.. You have a girlfriend... ? » adds Chris weakly, more and more confused...  
« What ? Chris, I'm fucking gay ! » 

It's a fucking joke isn't it ? Why he doesnt know that ? He supposed to be friend with Seb...

« I didn't know Seb... I-... You love.. ? »  
« Yes, Chris. I love you... » whispers Seb.

What ? He - Me ? Is that a fucking dream ?  
Seeing that Chris doesn't respond Seb starts to back off.  
Chris grabs his hand.  
« No, Seb, don't go... I'm... it's just a shock I guess... I loved you for 3 years now and I thought I was sick for wanting you and I thought you had a girlfriend and- and you're fucking amazing- and... »

Soft lips cut him off in his babbling, he wents rigid before relaxing completely and holds Seb's face gently in his hands, smiling in the kiss.

« Sweetheart... Baby.. » he whispers.  
« Kiss me... » whines Seb.

And who is Chris for deny that ?


End file.
